Big D(ifference)
by munmunlefay
Summary: Dudley revient à Private Drive après l'année de cavale des Dursley


Big D(ifference)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Privet Drive._

Le panneau n'avait pas été changé depuis leur départ, et pourtant, il semblait comme neuf. Rien ne changeait ici. Les pelouses étaient bien taillées, les voitures garées parfaitement dans les allées, les maisons étaient calmes.

Harry lui avait déconseillé de revenir. Mais depuis, il avait dit que la guerre était finie.

Dudley marcha jusqu'au numéro 4.

Sa mère n'avait pas voulu revenir. Comme son père, elle avait préféré vendre la maison et en acheter une autre, dans un quartier pavillonnaire aussi propret mais plus proche de Grunnings. Un peu comme les personnes qui ne se sentent plus en sécurité chez eux après avoir été cambriolées, les Dursley avaient eu besoin de rebâtir un quotidien sûr et petit bourgeois ailleurs. Dudley avait vu la nouvelle maison. Même barrière blanche, même papier peint à fleurs et cuisine immaculée, même pelouse impeccable. Harry disait que la maison avait été soumise à divers sortilèges de protection, mais les Dursley avait tout de même investi dans un système de surveillance privé, cher mais « le plus fiable du marché ».

Dudley non plus n'était pas sorti indemne de leur année de cavale mais lui était incapable de vivre une vie similaire à celle d'avant. Certes, il savait que son père gardait une place au chaud pour lui si l'envie lui venait de travailler à Grunnings, mais pour l'heure, il avait choisi de partir loin de ses parents. L'université de York l'avait accepté malgré des notes tout juste passables dans certaines matières, et Dudley avait choisi une colocation dans le centre-ville. Jeune, dynamique, cosmopolite, bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu à Privet Drive. Ç'avait fait plisser le nez de sa mère, mais comme tout ce qui venait de lui, elle avait accepté. Il ne serait même pas étonné qu'elle se trouve des idées progressistes dans les prochaines semaines, uniquement pour soutenir son fils. Ç'avait toujours été ainsi, mais Dudley ne tentait même plus de faire changer ses parents. Lui changeait, et c'était bien assez.

Derrière la porte du numéro 4, il pouvait entendre des cris d'enfant, deux garçons qui descendaient ensemble les escaliers en éclatant de rire, et la voix de leur père qui leur demandait d'arrêter de faire du bruit.

Dudley sourit au ciel gris.

La porte de la maison semblait solide. Il savait que les policiers magiques l'avaient trouvée arrachée de ses gonds pendant l'année où ils s'étaient cachés.

Un des chats de la vieille Figg vint se frotter à ses jambes. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de la nuit du Détraqueur, mais il se souvenait qu'elle avait été là. Il caressa l'animal derrière les oreilles. Savoir qu'il était à demi Fléreur ne l'aurait pas effrayé comme avant. Il adressa un signe de la main à Mrs Figg, qui, sans surprise, espionnait la rue depuis les rideaux de sa cuisine.

La vieille dame sembla surprise de cette civilité, pourtant basique, et lui fit un grand sourire. Dudley continua son chemin, de peur qu'elle lui propose d'entrer dans sa maison à l'odeur de chou. Il alla jusqu'au parc où il retrouvait Pierce et le reste de sa bande. L'endroit était désert mais les balançoires avaient été changées. Dudley préféra tout de même s'asseoir sur un banc. Même s'il avait perdu quelques kilos, il n'était pas sûr qu'un jeu prévu pour des enfants de moins de 12 ans supporte son poids.

Il avait coupé tout contact avec ses amis d'alors. Il n'avait pas été obligé de le faire. Selon Harry, les chances que les sorciers à leur trousse connaissent suffisamment les technologies moldues pour remonter la trace de SMS ou d'emails étaient quasi inexistantes. Dudley avait compris le sous-entendu : ces gens-là méprisaient ceux qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et ne s'y intéressaient pas. L'écho avec son comportement à lui avait été frappant.

Non, si Dudley avait choisi de se couper de ses anciens amis, c'était que quelques jours loin d'eux ne lui avait causé aucun manque. Aucun regret. Bien sûr, au bout d'une semaine avec ses parents, il avait voulu trouver des contacts extérieurs, mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de recontacter les amis du passé.

Les Dursley avaient d'abord roulé au hasard dans différents comtés anglais, comme la fois où Vernon avait tenté de fuir les lettres envoyées à Harry. Mais contrairement aux lettres qui arrivaient chaque matin et indiquaient pour sûr qu'on savait où ils étaient, la menace avait été invisible. Aucun moyen de savoir s'ils étaient suivis, repérés, en danger ou non. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé de retourner à l'île où ils avaient dormi près de 7 ans plus tôt : psychologiquement, Dudley n'aurait pas supporté de revenir là où il avait été affublé d'une queue de cochon. Les points de suture lui faisaient toujours mal de temps en temps, mais c'était l'humiliation qui marquait le plus. Vernon avait un moment proposé de s'installer dans la maison de Marge, mais le sorcier avec qui ils étaient en contact leur avait déconseillé, parce que la famille proche serait le premier endroit où Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-mot chercherait Harry. Du reste, Pétunia n'aurait pas supporté longtemps d'être entourée de bave de chien, de poils et de sa belle-sœur (pas forcément dans cet ordre).

Leur choix s'était donc porté sur un petit port de pêche du Devon dont le chantier naval avait besoin d'un expert en perceuses. Qui aurait cru que passer des mois entiers à réfléchir sur une plage de galets gris le changeraient autant ? Cette retraite imposée du monde qu'il connaissait lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il avait troqué la canne de son uniforme, les badboys et sa dernière année à Smeltings contre des cours par correspondance, que ses parents avaient payés sans grand espoir qu'il s'y intéresse alors qu'un poste de télé était à proximité.

A ce niveau-là aussi, Dudley les avait surpris et s'était surpris lui-même. Ses notes en économie, politique et mathématiques avaient été en augmentation libre, son anglais écrit s'était amélioré, et même ses notes en géographie étaient correctes. Lorsqu'il avait passé ses A-Level en fin d'année, il avait eu des B partout, mais ç'aurait été impensable l'année précédente. Ecouter les vieux du bar, la radio, les ouvriers du village et feuilleter les journaux que Vernon avait achetés le temps qu'on installe la wifi et la télé avaient visiblement payé.

Dudley avait passé un temps considérable à se renseigner sur le monde qui les entourait, dès le moment où Harry leur avait dit que ce même monde, et en particulier sa face cachée et magique, voulait sa mort. La liste d'accidents étranges qui s'étaient succédés, jour après jour, dans les nouvelles l'avait forcé à développer son sens critique, à différencier les excuses officielles, moldues donc limitées, des explications irrationnelles que les connaissances de Pétunia sur le monde magique permettaient de donner.

La balançoire grinça. Dudley cilla.

 _« Ne tuez pas Cédric ! Ne tuez pas Cédric ! C'est qui ? Ton petit-ami ? »._

Il se souvenait comme hier des paroles moqueuses qu'il avait lancées à son cousin. Il ne savait pas alors. Il ne comprenait pas.

Que tout le harcèlement qu'il avait mis en place autour de son cousin n'était rien, comparé aux combats que celui-ci avait dû mener dans « son » monde. Que les cauchemars d'Harry étaient des souvenirs… et le début d'une longue liste d'amis morts à ses côtés. Il se demandait parfois si la résistance d'Harry n'était pas née de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant son enfance. S'il n'avait pas aidé à sa façon à façonner le héros du monde magique…

Dudley avait appris très tôt qu'il y avait deux types de petits garçons ronds dans la cour de l'école : les timides et les terreurs. Il avait vite appris à devenir un _bully_. Froncer les sourcils, s'entourer de plus bagarreurs que soi et tenir son rôle. Manger ou être mangé.

Harry avait toujours été doux, presque mélancolique. La violence ne l'intéressait pas, Dudley avait tout fait pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ami, et au lieu de lui en vouloir, Harry semblait s'être accommodé de la situation. Une marque de faiblesse, selon le Dudley qu'il était alors… les premiers signes d'une extrême résilience, selon Dumbledore… un sens du sacrifice et de l'encaissement un peu bête, aurait pensé une certaine Hermione Granger… mais jamais une marque de résignation.

Dudley avait commencé à respecter son cousin le jour où celui-ci ne s'était pas écroulé face à la Peur incarnée, le jour où il l'avait combattue alors même qu'Elle l'avait affectée. L'idée que son cousin puisse être une célébrité l'avait effleuré seulement un an plus tard, quand un vieux gars qui ressemblait furieusement à Gandalf était venu le chercher, mais c'était l'épisode des Détraqueurs qui avait commencé à faire changer Dudley. Ce jour où il s'était vu tel qu'il était : un minable enfant gâté, qui usait de sa supériorité physique pour intimider des gens, pour le simple plaisir de nuire, pour continuer à être respecté dans le seul domaine pour lequel il se savait doué.

Ce miroir honnête lui avait fait plus de bien que 16 ans d'amour parental, de bagarres, de cadeaux, d'école privée, de visites au zoo, de bonbons et de régimes. Sa mère l'avait cru malade quand Harry l'avait déposé sur le paillasson du 4 Privet Drive, mais en réalité, l'écœurement était intérieur, et aucun médicament n'avait pu éteindre ce sentiment.

Dudley avait quelque peu changé son approche de sa vie à Smeltings pendant l'année suivante. Au niveau de la boxe, par exemple. Il avait commencé la boxe pour rendre son père fier. Pour trouver une utilité à son poids. Pour effrayer encore davantage. Mais lors de ses dernières années de lycée, il avait boxé pour devenir meilleur. Juste meilleur.

Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas très bien son acharnement sur Harry. Sans doute que le traitement de faveur de ses parents et le fait qu'ils tentent de faire disparaître Harry de leur vie par tous les moyens possibles avait laissé croire à Dudley que persécuter Harry était normal.

Un psychologue aurait peut-être dit qu'il était jaloux d'Harry, mais c'était plutôt de l'incompréhension. Dudley avait beau isoler Harry en le désignant comme son souffre-douleur attitré, il sentait que les autres enfants l'appréciaient tout de même plus que son harceleur. Personne ne le montrait, pour éviter de rejoindre le groupe des opprimés, mais Dudley savait. Tout comme il pouvait sentir la peur qu'il inspirait à ceux qui le craignaient, il pouvait sentir la sympathie de la cour de récréation pour Harry.

Frapper plus fort n'y avait rien changé. Et puis, il n'avait eu aucune prise sur les adultes. Les professeurs continuaient d'écrire des commentaires positifs sur les copies d'Harry, qui, sans être un excellent élève, faisait de son mieux (un mieux que Dudley soupçonnait d'être bien meilleur que son propre « mieux »).

Là aussi, il semblait qu'incidemment, Dudley ait aidé son cousin à être un bon élève. A cause de lui, Harry n'avait pas eu grand-chose d'autre à faire à l'école que de travailler, soit par crainte de son oncle et de sa tante, soit tout simplement parce qu'en l'absence d'amis et donc de jeux, il n'avait pas eu autre chose à faire que s'intéresser à ce pour quoi on l'envoyait à l'école : l'apprentissage, à défaut de la sociabilisation.

Quant à Dudley, il n'y avait qu'en boxe qu'il était sorti du lot. Alors longtemps, il avait pensé se contenter de la vie simple qui était tracée pour lui : reprendre l'entreprise familiale, habiter comme ses parents dans un de ces quartiers calmes de la classe moyenne, où toutes les maisons se ressemblent et où les voisins échangent des sourires polis lorsqu'ils se croisent dans la rue. Le genre d'endroit où personne ne vous cherche de noise tant que vous ne laissez pas les vélos de vos enfants dans le passage et que vous rentrez vos poubelles.

C'était sur les plages du Devon que le véritable changement s'était amorcé. Le vent frais lui avait rappelé celui qui était entré en lui quand il avait fait face au Détraqueur. Cette fumée qui ne le suffoquait pas… qui le révélait à lui-même. Il avait eu froid. Il avait eu mal. Il s'était senti misérable. Et puis il s'était relevé.

Les changements avaient été durs. Quitter Private Drive et son confort matériel avait été une épreuve. De ses deux chambres, il n'avait emmené que très peu de choses. Le discours d'une fille écologiste de Smelting lui était revint en tête. A l'époque, il l'avait superbement ignoré, mais à présent… les mots « empilement », « obsolescence programmée » et « surproduction » lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il s'essaierait un peu au minimalisme à York. Epurer son environnement avait jusqu'ici plutôt marché pour clarifier ses pensées.

Ce petit pèlerinage à Private Drive n'avait pas pour but de le débarrasser de ses souvenirs, mais de les trier comme on trie de vieilles affaires entre une caisse « à garder » et une caisse « à jeter ». Voir que son petit coin d'Angleterre accueillait de nouvelles familles aidait sa transformation. Si même le 4 Privet Drive pouvait changer, alors lui aussi.

Le Devon avait été sa chrysalide. Les plages vides de monde et cette année frugale avaient beaucoup fait, mais le processus n'était pas fini.

Il avait déjà pris ses distances avec ses parents. Ses parents dont l'amour aveugle n'avait rien exigé de lui et l'avait condamné à ne pas avancer…

Il allait commencer par s'excuser auprès de Mark Evans de l'avoir frappé uniquement parce qu'il portait le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Parce que Pétunia avait dit haïr ce nom du passé qu'elle associait à une famille pro-magie et à une sœur dont elle élevait l'enfant.

Il allait réussir ses études, pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir sans tressaillir, se faire des amis bons pour lui, gagner un nouveau trophée de boxe, à la loyale, et il allait devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Et peut-être, peut-être, arriverait-il à parler à Harry. A lui demander pardon. A lui demander conseil, aussi. A le convaincre qu'il pouvait changer.

Et pourquoi pas, à le convaincre qu'ils pouvaient être une famille, à leur façon. Sans différence de traitement basée sur un déterminisme moldu/sorcier.

Sans comparaison entre deux garçons qui auraient pu s'entendre si leurs parents ne les avaient pas définis comme « enfant anormal » et « enfant parfait » dès leur naissance.

Car après tout, à sa façon, Dudley aussi avait été un enfant maudit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Encore un court portrait de personnage secondaire :)


End file.
